A full physics numerical model, also referred to as a reservoir simulator model is often used in the oil and gas industry to manage the reservoir and optimize production by determining numerous variables for the reservoir such as, for example, how many wells to drill, where to drill the wells, how to optimally manage water or gas injection, what facilities are needed and when they need to be operational, etc. A reservoir simulator model may also be used to manage the reservoir on a day-to-day or month-to-month basis to optimize production. The reservoir simulator model is intended to predict future production performance for the reservoir—meaning any numeric output common to numerical reservoir simulator models including production profiles, field and region pressures, bottom hole and top pressures and the like. Conventional reservoir simulator models, however, are slow to execute. This problem associated with conventional reservoir simulator models is compounded because the models include hundred to millions of individual equations that must be executed simultaneously in order to execute the full model, which could take hours to days to complete.